Conventional air conditioner systems utilize a drain pan for collection and removal of condensation. Condensation is the water formed on the evaporator coil during the air conditioning process. A drain pan is situated below the evaporator coil to collect the condensate and direct the condensate fluid to a drain, via a condensate drain line. Unfortunately, over a period of time the drain line may become clogged due to algae, fungus, airborne debris entering the line, house settling, and so forth. If a drain line clogs, the drain pan will fill wherein a properly positioned safety float switch is used to shut off the air conditioning unit thereby stopping the process and further production of water. The occupant of the premise will understand that the air conditioner is not working resulting in a call to an AC specialist. The timing of a clogged drain line cannot be predicted, but happenstance typically calls for the failure to occur at the least convenient time for the occupant. The need for a proper drain line is most important during warm weather conditions which coincide with the highest air conditioner use. Unfortunately HVAC service people are typically the busiest at such time, reducing the possibility of a timely service call which can aggravate an already unpleasant experience.
A clogged condensation line can be cleared by cutting open the line and pressurized water or air is flushed through the drain line to remove the clog. If the pressurized line is not properly installed leakage can occur right at the point of entry. A p-trap may have been installed allowing the repair from a particular area, however, in many instances the p-trap is the location of the clog. A low pressure flush may be inadequate and a high pressure flush may rupture the drain lines. Condensate drain lines are typically constructed of white PVC which is easy to assemble and acceptable to most code regulations.
Drain lines can be unclogged using various techniques including vacuum, pressurized water, pressurized air, line replacement and so forth. Devices are also known to provide for an automated cleaning or purging of the blocked drain lines.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0061745 discloses an automated condensate drain line cleaning apparatus. The fluid flow regulation device may be electrically coupled with the controller to receive at least one control signal from the controller. The fluid flow regulation device may cause a fluid to flow into a condensate drain line through the fluid supply line responsive to at least one control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,930,898 discloses an air conditioning drain device comprising a tubular pipe assembly, a flapper assembly, and a service port assembly. The device automatically engages a flapper valve that prevents the reverse flow of condensate water, and provides a unidirectional pressure valve that can receive pressurized gas or liquid to dislodge a blockage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,004 discloses a vehicle based condensate drain line cleaning apparatus. The apparatus includes a controller, a fluid supply line, and at least one fluid flow regulation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,988 discloses a device for unclogging pipes having a canister adapted to receive a pressurized gas, the canister adapted to the pipe or line that is to be unclogged. A method and device for providing an additive, such as a cleaning product, to a tank or line is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,690 discloses a device for purging HVAC condensation lines. A body is adapted to contain a conventional gas cylinder such as a 12 gram CO2 cylinder. The body is adapted to connect to a nozzle which in turn is connected to a connector that is attached to the condensation line. The body is rotated onto the nozzle in a manner that controllably releases gas pressure from the gas cylinder into the condensation line so as to cause a pressure buildup that purges the condensation line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,597 discloses a miniature gas cylinder for use in cleaning of a drain line. A control housing includes a cartridge housing portion for attaching a cartridge, containing a pressurized gaseous medium and preferably either a drain cleaning or algaecide fluid, thereto with an interior of the cartridge opening into the internal passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,611 discloses a system for cleaning out a condensate drain line. The system comprises a manifold operatively placed in fluid communication with the condensate drain line. The manifold includes a first, second, and third line. In one embodiment, the first line extends from the manifold, and the second and third line are axially aligned with the condensate drain line. A water stream, which is operatively connected with the first line, is provided so that the water stream may be channeled through the manifold and into the condensate drain line. The manifold may further comprise a fourth line extending from the center of the manifold, with the fourth line having a fourth valve disposed therein. The system may employ a pan sensor for measuring the level of condensation within the secondary pan and activating an alarm once a predetermined level is reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,458 discloses a device to clear a blockage from a drain line draining condensation from an air handler in an air conditioner. A pump with check valves attaches to one end of a drain line which drains condensation from an air handler. A handle on the pump is used to create respectively a vacuum or pressure within the pump which is communicated to the drain line. When sufficient vacuum or pressure is created, it will dislodge a blockage in the drain line allowing the drain line to naturally drain. A valve is placed at one end of the pump which allows accumulated liquid in a collection pan to be pumped from the collection pan in the process of clearing condensation from the air handler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,034 discloses an apparatus that applies chemicals to condensate water from an air conditioning condensate tray. It has an elongate body and a central cavity enclosed by an encircling wall. The central cavity receives chemicals to prevent the growth of microorganisms. A first tubular member is operatively connected at a first end to an aperture in the wall, and a second end extending outwardly for receiving condensate water from the condensate tray. A second tubular member is operatively connected to a second aperture in the wall opposite the first aperture aligned with the first member so that a cleaning brush may be passed through both members and into the condensate tray. Below the two tubular members a fluid outlet is provided with a connector for joining to a drainage system for draining the chemically treated condensate water from the cavity.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0042292 discloses a method of removing microbial and bacterial growth inside a blocked HVAC condensate drain line using compressed air without cutting into or disassembling the drain line.
What is lacking in the art is an automatic drain line using replaceable gas cylinders that provides an automatic seal and directional purging of the condensate drain line.